An electronic device generally includes various components requiring different operating voltages. Therefore, a DC-DC voltage converter is essential for voltage adjustment and stabilization of the electronic device. Based upon different power requirements, various types of DC-DC voltage converters such as a buck converter and a boost converter have been developed. The buck converter can decrease an input DC voltage to a default voltage, and the boost converter can increase an input DC voltage. With advances in circuit technologies, both the buck and boost converters have been adjusted for different system architectures and requirements.